Pandora's Box
by Alice Mist
Summary: Pandora is looking for some one to build her a weapon of mass destruction . The perfect person for the job would be Leo Fitz. Can Fitz keep quite until the end, or will his number one weakness destroy the world we live in ? Rated T for blood and mild swearing. So steps beyond friendship, but nothing to extream.
1. An Agent Like You

"What do you mean, you can't create a weapon like this?"a calm voice asked.

The voice belong to a woman who was dressed in black. Two guns were strapped to her sides and she glared at the man in front of her. Her eyes where the color of emeralds, but they remained as cold as stone. Her hair was pitch black and she moved like a panther ready to kill anything that stood in her way.

The man who cowered in the corner of the room was her victim. She pulled out a long black knife which she trailed along her finger. A small bit of blood dripped off it and she pointed it at him.

The man was dressed in a white lab coat and he was shaking in fear. His thick rimmed glasses nearly falling off his nose. His pasty white skin was drenched in sweat and thin pale lips trembled.

"I need someone to help me," the man said getting on his knees.

The woman flung her knife and it landed half an inch from his head. This did not help his trembling and he rested himself against the wall of the lab. His face was down casted and he had realized that the woman was an inch from him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She pulled out the knife from the wall and pointed it at his throat.

"Are my men not good enough for you?" She asked her voice sweet, but her eyes held a lethal poison in them.

"The men here are fine, but they have no knowledge of scientific technology." the man said not dropping his gaze.

The woman pause for a moment and drew her weapon away from his throat. She looked at him and smiled devilishly.

"So do I need to go on a kidnapping spree at every well-known university or do you have a name for me?"She asked getting back into a standing position.

Nervously the man raised to his feet. Slowly he pushed up his glasses which had slid down his nose. A name had dwelt in his mind as he worked. He knew just the person who would easily be able to create such an object which she wished to have. He knew that if he did this that there would be a doom that would follow, but the thought of her men kidnapping so many young people. This was the better choice of the two.

"I have a name,Ms. Pandora" he said standing up.

"Oh, please do continue." Pandora said taking her seat next to the lab table.

"Leopold Fitz, he was a student of mine." the man stammered.

Pandora's face changed at that. Her face fell for a moment and scientist thought he was going to find that these were the last moments of his life. However her face changed again and this time was replaced with a smile.

" I don't know where he is, I just know that he was my brightest..." he began, but he was silenced by a loud thump as the knife grabbed on to his lab coat. He let out a loud yelp and desperately pulled himself away from the knife.

"Don't worry yourself, professor. You made things very interesting."


	2. A shot to the Heart

Fitz wasn't scared of the dark, however there was something about waiting for someone in the dark of night to attack him was bloody terrifying. He had knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning. He wasn't built for bravery or for the field. He would have rathered be in the comfort of his lab, but no the team had to do this mission together. However Ward had other plans.

Ward for the first time in his life, didn't tell Fitz anything. All he had done was ask Fitz to stay hidden and wait for him to come back. Fitz followed his orders, but Ward hadn't come back. Fitz had soon found himself a safe spot. He checked his watch quickly. Ward had been gone 30 minutes ago. A sudden fear had began to work in his chest, he was out here alone.

Fitz could feel her heart began to beat violently in his chest. The room was dark, but he could faintly make out items. His fingers clung tightly to his gun. He had his back against the wall. He let out a shaky breath, and there was a crash in the darkness. He spun around to the sound and pointed his gun at the figure in the darkness.

His mouth went dry and he could feel the adrenaline as it began to kick in. He kept his gun pointed at the figure, but he could feel his stomach drop at the sight of the person in front of him. He could barely see her, but he knew who she was. A faint light made her face glow, making her terrifying to look at.

Simmons was pointing a gun right at him. He could see how she hesitated to take the shoot. They both were hesitating. Her lips trembled, but she didn't lower her gun.

"That's not bloody fair," Fitz said holding his ground.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, but Fitz was the first one to lower his gun. He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.

" I can't do this," Fitz said and watched what his lab partner would do.

She took a shaky breath and said, " She knew you couldn't. I am so sorry, Fitz."

It was then she did something that they thought she would never do. She pulled the trigger. Fitz couldn't tell what hurt more, his best friend shooting him in the chest or the feeling of the object itself hitting him. Simmons let out a breath that she had been holding and she let her gun hit the floor. Fitz seemed to be in a daze. He looked down and looked at the oozing liquid. He let his fingers touched it and let himself rub it in between his fingers.

He looked at Simmons with a very confused look on his face.

"What the Hell! You shot me!" He exclaimed bewildered at his partner.

Almost as if on queue the lights came on. Simmons could only shrug her shoulders. An apologetic look was plastered to her face. Fitz could only stare at his partner with his jaw dropped. After a she realized that Fitz wasn't going to drop the bewildered look on his face she rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on Fitz," she said.

"Oh come on, Jemma you shot me in the chest!" Fitz exclaimed.

" Fitz, you know I would never shot you with a real gun. I had a hard enough time shooting you with the paint gun." Simmon said the apologetic look returning to her face.

Fitz didn't know how to respond to this. He just stared at Simmons with complete disbelief. The rest of the team moved into the room. Ward cursed under his breath at the sight of Fitz. Ward glanced at Skye who had a large grin plastered on her face. There was an angry red spot where the paint ball had hit her in the chest. Just above her jacket, however she was overjoyed that her team had won to notice the burning pain.

"That was cheating," Ward said folding his arms across his chest.

"Cheating or strategy?" Skye asked as she poked him in the chest.

Ward glared down at Skye. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed by his rookie.

"Fitz was emotionally compromised,"Ward said to justify himself.

"Just because I am not okay with shooting my bestfriend's in the chest, doesn't mean I am the problem. If you had a better strategy than Simmons would have never been able to shoot me in the first place ." Fitz said folding his arms across his chest. "What type of strategy is 'stay here'? I could have helped you out in the long run."

"Please, you don't have to guts to shoot any- What the Hell Fitz!" Ward snapped, being shot more than once today.

"I can shoot people just fine, Agent Perfect." Fitz said placing the paintball gun onto the floor.

Skye wrapped her arm around Simmons and pointed at the two boys.

"Just admit it, me and Simmons make the perfect team," Skye said sticking out her tongue to prove her point.

"Yes, we do make a good team, don't we." Simmons said glancing at Skye, " but we would have been done for if you hadn't played damsel in distress."

"I don't know, that shot between the shoulder blades was quite impressive."

"Yes, but not enough for me to not miss the lab."

Simmons glanced back at Fitz. It had taken nearly 10 minutes for Skye to convince her that taking a shot a Fitz was going to be okay in the end. She would have rathered be the target than to hurt him, even if it was all pretend. Skye went back to gloating at her S.O. and left Simmons with Fitz. She gave him one last apologist smile.

"Come on, Fitz. Let's get cleaned up and check up on the D.W.A.R.V.E.S. Grumpy seems to have developed a nervous twitch."

Fitz gave her a small smile and a quick node. The safety of the lab had never seemed so inviting. It was clear to Fitz and Simmons, that he couldn't stay mad at her for long. How could he? They spent nearly every waking moment together since the academy. They quickly made their way to the exit. Ward and Skye watched them as they went. Skye let out a sigh as she heard the exit door shut.

Skye let a soft smile come to her face. It was the type of smile that came naturally. Ward had caught a small glimpse of the smile and gave her a questioning look. He let that smile slip his mind. It had no importance of being inside his memory. He began to walk towards the exit, but turned his head to her when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Time to get cleaned up, Rookie."

She wasn't listening. Her thoughts were somewhere else. An unexpected visit to the paintball field had proven useful for her own pet project. She bite her lip thoughtfully. She was enjoying her discovery.

"Skye?" his voice bringing her back to the real world.

She looked at him and just gave him reassuring smile." Oh don't worry about me. I just realized something."

Ward knew what she was talking about. He gave her a quick eye roll and looked at her.

" It's just a paintball game," Ward said and walked towards the exit.

Skye's face fell and watched as he too walked out the exit. She glanced down at her feet for a small second. She then shrugged her shoulders and said to herself, " Well, I think that it is sweet."

10 minutes later Skye had walked onto the bus. She was happy to see that Fitzsimmons had already began to work on Grumpy. Skye had noticed how well they managed to fit with each other. Working as if they one functioning body. Simmons would hand Fitz random items without asking and he would use the object in hand. It nearly seemed like they were one brain, both working on the same project.

If Skye hadn't been there right at that moment she would have never seen one of the precious moments that no one had ever been aware of. Simmons was talking up a storm, and Fitz stole a glance at his partner. He was listening to every single word she said, but it was the way that he looked at her. He wasn't just listening to the words coming out of her mouth, but the sound of her voice, the way her mouth moved as she talked, look in her eyes as was in deep thought. Skye wasn't quite sure how to take this, but it was clear that it was by far more intimate than any other glance that she had seen Fitz give Simmons.

Skye couldn't tell if she was jealous of the tightness of their relationship or angered that they hadn't done anything to build up their relationship. It might have been a bit of both, but it was nothing to be caught up about.

She pulled herself away from watching the two and made her way to her bunk. The first thing that see removed was her jacket. She realized that there was no paint on the rest of her clothing, so she decided that it would be best to just was off the paint in the bathroom then get completely changed.

She took one glance at herself in the mirror and sighed at the large angry red spot on her collar. He had done that on purpose, she knew it. She lightly scrubbed off the paint, which only caused the spot to look even worse. It was easy to tell that it had began to swell and she could feel the heat coming off it.

" It looks like I need ice," she said to herself and made her way into the kitchen. She began to dig around to find and ice packet when she heard Agent Coulson sound on the intercom.

"Mission debriefing now."

She rolled her eyes and headed on her way to the debriefing room. The ice pack could wait. Agent Coulson gave her a questioning look as she entered the room.

" At least we won." she said and then looked at screen.

The rest of the team ,besides May, had entered the room. May most likely had started the Bus. Ward had moved right next to Skye and Agent Coulson. Fitzsimmons moved to the other side of her. Fitz had began to use his magic and brought images up on the table and the screen. Agent Coulson and Ward where in silent awe of how quickly he had managed to put the screen up.

Fitz felt something rise up in him at seeing the screen in front of him.

" Woo, that is weird," Skye said squinting at it.

There was lines of trees fallen down flat onto the forest ground. Each one was perfectly straight and not a single one was standing up. There was no breaking of any sort, it looked almost like a crop circle.

"We hope that Fitzsimmons will find an answer. We land in 5." Coulson said leaving the group.

The team left the room, but Fitz stayed behind. There was something about this that didn't seem right. He stared at the picture nearly begging it to give him answers, but it remained distant in his mind. There was something about it that looked so familiar, but why. His thoughts were cut off, by his partner in the door frame.

"Fitz?" Simmons asked concern in her voice, " is something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

* * *

The second chapter did not get the desired effect. So people, start talking. Love it or hate it. Tell me your favorite part or your least favorite. Oh you could always just write me to say your alive, that is always nice.


	3. Why you should listen to Fitz

"Fitz, do you see this?" Simmons asked as looked at the trunk of the tree.

The large pine tree was bent straight, besides the trunk from the ground. It seemed that they had grown that way, but there tips didn't reach towards the sun. Simmons pulled up a small section of the bark off of the tree.

The tree seemed to be completely normal. No splinters, strain, tear... Everything seemed normal. Fitz climbed over one of the trees to make his way to her. Something was off, definitely off. Fitz came to see the inside of the tree. He squinted testing if this was really happening.

"If these trees were suddenly moved we would see the strain in wood..." Simmons began and then she looked at Fitz. " Fitz, what is wrong?"

Fitz looked at Simmons. He didn't know what to tell her. The fact that he believed that the reason why the trees were formed this way wasn't alien seemed bizarre. He had seen this before, but he couldn't seem to remember why or how.

"I don't think this is alien." Fitz said finally.

" What else would it be," Simmons said lean against the tree.

It was then she caught a whiff of something in the air. It was odd, something that she had never smelt before. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back at the tree. " What is that smell?"

It was then everything clicked. Fitz looked around the trees in disbelief. Could this really be happening? He looked at the trees around him and everything was beginning to make sense. They only had a 10 minutes if Fitz remembered right.

"Jemma, we need to get out of here." he said quietly beginning to move towards her.

" Fitz..." she began but she suddenly felt him yank on her arm.

" We need to get out of here." Fitz said yet again.

"What is wrong-" she began but one look of Fitz eyes told her all she needed to know.

* * *

Skye was focused on the distance. Fitzsimmons had left a while ago to check out some of the trees that had been formed strangely. She looked at Coulson for a quick moment and then looked back at the forest on it's knees.

"So, Nick Fury gave you this mission, don't you think it's odd?" Skye asked moving her way over the trees.

"Skye, don't." AC said as he made his way next to Ward and May.

Skye let her mouth hang open as she looked at him. What did he want to stop her from saying this time.

"What do you mean don't?" Skye asked balancing on one of the trees.

"Whenever you mention that something doesn't seem right, it often is the case. I personally don't want to have a rough day. So Skye, don't talk about it." AC said in a calm matter.

Skye was going to say something along the lines how that was completely unreasonable, but the yelling of their favorite engineer stopped her. The whole team stopped and stared at the two scientist as they ran down the hill. Fitz looked at the group before yelling, " Stop gawking and run!"

Everyone stood there patiently waiting for them to get down the hill. AC seemed generally confused seeing that nothing was chasing them. Fitz was wheezing for breath and he glared at the rest of the team.

"Why are you running?" Fitz asked beginning to make his way past the team.

"Fitz what is going on?" Simmons asked completely out of breath.

"We need to get out of here now," Fitz said and tried to make a run for it, but a Ward quickly grabbed him before he could take off.

" I don't have time to explain," Fitz said trying to remove himself from Ward's grip.

"Explain what?" Ward demand.

" It's not alien, never was ali-" Fitz began but there was a loud sound that interrupted him.

Fitz could feel a chill go through his spin and looked back to the trees.

"It's a mouse trap."

* * *

Sorry really really short. Sadly the next chapter won't be much longer. So comments?


	4. Watch him go

There was no time to react. The trees had began to move on there own. They bend and swayed and then the tree that was under Skye moved suddenly pushing her down to the ground.

"Everyone move now!" yelled Coulson.

"Now you listen to me," Fitz said slightly annoyed.

Ward pulled on Skye to make sure that she was running beside him. Leading the group was May and Coulson, Skye and Ward were stuck in the middle and Fitzsimmons were trapped at the back. The trees were beginning to smash besides them .

Simmons could feel the air beginning to burn in her lungs. Her brain quite processing on what was happening, all she could feel was her legs burning and the fear of the trees coming to smash them.

She hadn't seen the tree that was coming down between her and Ward. She could think about hitting the floor as it was making it's way quickly to her. However someone else was paying attention.

She was slammed against the forest floor before the tree could hit her. Someone protectively clung to her, pressing her body into the dirt. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear. He let a grunt in pain and suddenly she could feel herself being dragged backwards. Rocks and dirt digging into her abdomen. Blood and dirt began to mix and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a yelp of pain. Fear rushed didn't truly spike until she felt him let her go. One moment he was there and the next he was dragged off of her. Once she felt the tree completely move over her she looked back. Her heart stopped at the sight of him.

He was laying on his stomach, blood dripping down his face. He let out a grunt and put two arms underneath him to push himself back up. However he had nearly moved himself into a standing position, one of the trees slammed itself down onto his leg. There was a sickening crack and scream of pain that brought him to his knees. She herself felt her knees weaken under her, but she didn't fall. No she felt as if the world had began to move in slow motion. She couldn't save him, all she could do was stand there in a daze. He was still there, still was laying on the floor with his eyes wide open. They were watching her. He gave her a look that she all too familiar with. It was filled with fear and sadness. Something in his face told her that this time they had to do it alone.

" Leo!" She screamed at him.

Forcefully she lifted herself off of the ground and began to run the best she could towards her best friend. His body suddenly laid limp. She prayed that he passed out, but then something in her gut told her otherwise. She wasn't going to listen to it, and she pushed all those voices out of her head. Even the person who was yelling behind her.

" Simmons stop!"

She couldn't stop. No, she kept pushing herself. Her breath burned within her. Two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her. She began to kick at the person who held onto her tightly.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kept trying to force the person behind her let her go.

"Simmons, Fitz is gone." Agent Ward snapped in her ear.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled at him.

There was a sharp pain in her neck and she glanced towards Fitz. The trees buried her best friend alive. She didn't have enough time to cry, all she could do was watch. The chemicals were beginning to kick in. Her vision began to blur and she could no longer move. The grave of her best friend was the last thing she saw, before everything went black.


	5. something wrong with Coulson

Simmons woke with her entire body burning. She let out a painful gasp as she looked around her. She was safe in her bunk, but she no longer felt safe. Thoughts began to move wildly through her head and she moved herself into a sitting position. There was a sharp stabbing pain on her abdomen. She glanced down and lifted up her shirt a little. Her entire stomach was wrapped with gauze. The thoughts were true then, Fitz was really gone.

No, he can't be. she thought to herself as she tried hard to stand up on her own to feet. It was then something came to her. Something that Fitz had said before they were attacked. She moved out of her bunk, forgetting the pain that she had. She found the rest of the team in the debriefing room. Skye's eyes were red and puffy, she moved towards Simmons.

"I am so sorry," Skye said visibly trying to be strong for her friend.

"Fitz isn't dead," Simmons said moving her way to the table.

Her fingers began to move rapidly on it. There was something in her that none of the team could understand. She had a smile working on her face. How could she have missed this.

"Agent Simmons, Fitz's body would have been crushed-" May began but Simmons turned to face her.

"Of course he would have been crushed, if they wanted to crush him." Simmons said and brought out different things up. "These trees were being controlled. The reason why we managed to get out, but not Fitz. If the trees where simply out there to kill him then they would have, but before the attacked he mentioned the words mouse trap. He knew what was out to get him and the fact that the trees managed to layer themselves on him were just a way for them to block us from him." She ranted.

Skye gave her a questioning look. Was this Simmons's form of denial or was she really on to something, Skye couldn't tell. It wasn't until a map flew onto the screen that she realized that Simmons wasn't going crazy.

The map was of the world and two glowing white dots where on the screen. On each side of the screen there where graphs and diagrams, which Skye know that Simmons would only understand.

" And this is my proof that he is alive." She said as she turned to the rest of the group. "So let's get go get him."

Skye moved her way to look at the diagrams. She knew it wouldn't be wise to ask the scientist why she had a tracker on her best friend. By the look of it, it was a mutual agreement. Fitz must have had another accesses code to Simmons whereabouts as well. Seeing that they were both labeled on the screen.

The room remained in complete silence. Simmons nervously twitched in the silence. They were not moving and it was driving her insane. Why wouldn't they move, Fitz was in critical condition and all they were doing was standing there. She looked at Agent Coulson for some answers, but he remained silent.

"What are we waiting for, he is out there and needs help!" Simmons exclaimed.

It was then that Agent Coulson spoke out. It wasn't the words that she was wanting.

"Agent Simmons, please retire to your bunk." he said calmly.

Simmons mouth dropped and she shook her head in disbelief. What this wasn't real, this couldn't really be happening.

"What. Excuse me sir., but I am needed here. We need to find Fitz as quickly-" Simmons said trying desperately not to let her emotions to get ahold of her.

"Agent Simmons, report to your bunk." Agent Coulson ordered.

Simmons face was fell. She looked at Agent Coulson, tear lining her eye lashes. She gave him a stiff nod and walked quickly out of the room. Skye looked at Agent Coulson as if he a grown horns out of his head.

"What was that AC. Simmons knows where Fitz is and she can help him. What are you-" Skye said her voice rising, but Agent Coulson gave her a warning look.

" I need you to watch Simmons, make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Agent Coulson said looking away from Skye.

Skye's jaw dropped. Now she was mad.

" What! Is Simmons some threat to be watched or this a way for getting me out of the room? We just want to save Fitz-." She snapped.

"Don't ask questions Skye, go and watch Agent Simmons." Agent Coulson said, his voice was cold and harsh.

Skye glared at Coulson and made her way to the door. Nothing made sense any more, she made her way to Simmons bunk. Simmons was on a laptop beginning to type rapidly, but when she realized someone else was in the room, she slammed the laptop shut.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just making sure you were okay."

"My best friend has been kidnapped and I can't help him. How do you think I am?" Simmons said reopening the laptop.

Simmons began to glare angrily at the computer. Her fingers typing wildly, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what she was trying to do. Skye sat on the foot of the bed, right next to her watching her as she did her work. It was probably the worse hacking she had ever seen in her life.

"Are you trying to hack into the video feed?" she asked.

Simmons stopped and looked at Skye. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Skye had never seen Simmons like this. On brake of crying and the amount of rules that she wanted to break, this wasn't the Jemma Simmons that Skye knew. She was shaking a little and she looked so fragile that she would break at a simple touch.

There was something in her eyes that begged Skye to let her do this. She wanted, no needed to help Fitz before it was too late to do so. Skye knew what she needed to do to help her with what she was going through. She pulled the laptop out of her hands and began to type into the computer.

"Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Coulson I hope you have something important to tell me. I was in a very important meeting." Agnet Hand said on the screen.

Simmons and Skye crowded around the laptop. Skye had placed a bug before the paintball fight. It was easy enough to do. Ward wore a watch and she had replaced it with one of Fitz creations. No one knew about it, besides her and Fitz. She moved the small camera to point towards Agent Hand.

"Yes, my team was sent on a mission appointed by you-"

"Agent Coulson, I haven't sent you on any missions." Agent Hand stated.

Skye glanced towards Simmons. Skye had known that Agent Hand didn't send them on a simple mission like this. Why would she, it had never made sense to her. Simmons brow furrowed and moved her head so she could see more of the screen.

"You see Agent Coulson, there are no missions coming from me in the past 48 hours." she stated.

"Agent Hand, may I suggest you take a look at the recent field assignments." Agent Coulson said calmly.

Agent Hand gave a swift node and people began to move quickly around her. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at one of her agents slightly annoyed.

"Agent Coulson, it appears that the system had been hacked in the last 3 hours." She paused and then looked back at Agent Coulson. " Have you moved locations since finishing your mission?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Agent Coulson according to the files, the trees were affected by an alien means. However when I look at your coordinates the trees seem perfectly fine." Agent Hand said and then her face fell a little bit. "We have a big problem on our hands."

Wards arms moved abruptly and folded them across his chest. Casing the screen to go wild. Skye moved the camera in the right direction and pointed it at the screen.

"Would you care to explain?" AC asked.

"There is only one person I know who can make the atom structure of a tree to bend and move in such ways. His name was Professor M. Titus. The only flaw in that theory is that the professor has been dead for the past 3 years. He was killed by an anarchy group known as Pandora. We never recovered the body, but Pandora was never known to keep prisoners."

Simmons seemed to squirm uneasily next to Skye. " Professor M. Titus was Fitz's primary teacher, before he became a professor." She said softly, and they brought their attention back to the screen.

Skye however was more entranced with the name of the group. Pandora. She had heard of the this group before. Nothing more than whispers and scary stories. It was a deal that she known people who would have regretted knowing the name.

"We destroyed Pandora before any real damage could be done. However if your information is accurate then Pandora and Professor M. Titus are very much alive, we will have to take immediate action." Agent Hand finished.

" Agent Hand, one of my agents were taken during this mission..." AC began.

"I am sorry, but your agent most likely has no worth for Pandora. The possibility of their death is inevitable."

" Agent Hand, according to our information he is still alive."

Agent Hand stopped at this. She gave a confused look and then asked. " Which agent was taken. Agent Coulson?"

"Agent L. Fitz was taken an hour ago."

Agent Hand stopped for a moment. She was thinking for a moment and then her face darkened.

" If Pandora has taken your weapons engineer then we must take action now. They are still active and has taken a weapons engineer than the possibilities of their damages will be catastrophic."

Simmons felt her breath freeze in her chest. Taking action, there were going to take action on Pandora. This wasn't good.

"What do you suggest us to do?" Agent Coulson asked.

" I need the coordinates of agent Fitz's whereabouts to destroy Pandora at its roots." Agent Hand said.

The room became quiet. Jemma could feel herself loses herself in the words. There were no tears all she could do is sit there in disbelief. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was happening. Sky squirmed next to Jemma trying to get a better view.

"What!" Sky muttered to herself as she squinted at the screen.

"What?" Agent Coulson asked.

"We need to destroy Pandora, before they cause any more harm. There is no way to make sure that if we tried to remove Agent Fitz that the group would split and would disappear before we could stop them. You must understand..." Agent Hand began.

"You are asking me to execute one of my agents." Coulson said, there was a visible strain in his voice.

"Agent Coulson, people will die if we do not destroy Pandora. This sacrifice must be made." Agent Hand said sternly.

Coulson went silent at this. Sky worriedly watched Simmons. Softly she touched Jemma's shoulder, but she didn't accept the comfort. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she trembled under Sky's touch.

"A.C. wouldn't allow this Simmons. Don't worry Coulson has this all under control. He won't allow anything to happen to Fitz."

"Understood." Coulson said breaking the silence.

Jemma Simmons could feel her heart jump to her throat.

"Good, send me the coridance. As soon as possible."

Simmons slammed the laptop shut. Instantly she began to stuff items into a backpack.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"What does it look like, I am going to get him." Jemma said sourly.

"Simmon's even if you tried, they are going to destroy everyone near him."

Simmons turned to face Skye. It was clear that she was about to break at the simplest touch. Simmons found the power to speak after a few seconds.

"I got Fitz into this mess and I am getting him out of it. Even if it kills me."

"Fitz wouldn't..."

" Want this. I know, but how do you expect me to process without him. Last time he was gone for one mission with Ward... I could only imagine the things that they could do to him. This time however I don't have to imagine, do I? Now they really are hurting him. I just can't just stand here and give them a the coordinates to execute my best friend." Jemma said trying to breath through her tears.

Simmons slung the pack over her shoulder. She brought her hand to the door knob ready to leave, however Skye stopped her.

"Jemma wait."

"Skye please don't -"

"What do you need me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Coulson watched as the screen went black. He could hear Ward let out a curse behind him. He completely understood. This wasn't something that they thought they would ever have to do. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his face. This was too much for him to handle. After a moment of silence Ward was the first one to speak up.

"What are we going to do Coulson?" asked Ward.

Coulson let out a sigh and brought his attention back on Ward. His face remaining as calm as it could at a time like this. "The only thing we can do, follow orders."

"Excuse me,"Ward said being caught off guard. "Are you out of your mind sir. We can easily get in and get him out of there. They wouldn't disappear as quickly as Agent Hand has told us."

"But there is a chance that those other men will escape." Coulson replied.

"That is no excuse for blowing up Fitz!" Ward exclaimed his voice becoming dangerously louder.

"Ward you are making this personal." Coulson said trying to calm Ward down.

This wasn't like Ward. He wasn't known for questioning orders. This was different. There was no way that Fitz could escape and this was them carrying the order out. His blood would be on their hands.

"Oh you think I am making this personal. Have fun trying to convince Simmons in giving you the coridance." Agent Ward managed bitterly.

"Agent Grant Ward, my hands are tied. What do think we can do. Disobey direct orders from SHIELD, when thousands of peoples lives could be at risk?"

"We could go in without SHIELD knowing. " May said.

This brought Ward and Coulson into silence. They glanced at May. She had remained completely silent through the entire meeting until this moment. She glanced towards Coulson. She wasn't willing to fight him, and she realized that was the best thing to do.

" I have a plan, Coulson. I would suggest that you listen closely." May said moving towards the door. "First thing first. Make sure that Simmons is secured. If she tries to make contact with Fitz, Pandora would use her against him. We can't let her leave the plane. "

They exited the room to enter they opened the door they saw that Simmons was there. The only person in the room was Skye who was typing wildly on a laptop. Coulson was filled with an instant dread. Why had he trusted Skye with this? There must have been a better idea than to let the rule breaker with Simmons.

"Skye, What have you done," Agent Coulson said coldly.

Skye shut the laptop and set it to the side. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, what have I done? What have you done!" Skye snapped.

"Agent Ward and Agent May get Agent Simmon's back on this plane now!" Agent Coulson ordered.

Ward disappeared with May off the plane. Coulson couldn't help but stared at was beyond mad. Her face was red and tears were brimming her eye lashes. From where she was standing it looked like Coulson had betrayed her and the rest of the team. She bite her lip to the point that it bleed.

"You are not going to find her. She is looking for Fitz. Like we all should be doing."Skye said shaking her head.

"Their coordinates, where are they?"He asked his voice surprisingly calm.

Skye however was not calm.

"I would rather die than give you the coordinates. Why would I give you the power to kill my family." yelled Skye.

"Skye," Coulson began but Skye didn't let him speak.

"No, you listen to me. Fitz is family, we are family. We shouldn't let this happen. What type of man would let his friends get exciuted. Even if you tried you would never know the coordinates to Simmon's or Fitz's location." Skye yelled.

Coulson could only watch. The bit of fear that he managed to have had become controlling over him. It became clear that she had done something that would change everything. No one was going to find Fitzsimmons.

"Skye, what have you done?"

AN: So sorry about that. I had no clue and I don't know how to source code so... that was interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz woke up with a start. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything. A sharp stabbing pain in his chest caused him to let out a gasp of pain. When he let the air escape his lungs he tried to breath in. He let out a cough which only made things taste of blood was on his only made him panic. Blood was never a good sign.

"Leo, don't move." A voice ordered.

Another sign of nothing good. Someone was speaking to him and using his first name. This was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. However there was nothing that he could do, but listen to the voice. His body was burning and he tried to remain completely still through it all.

It was then someone plugged his nose. He opened his mouth so that he could breath. It was then something cold and tasteless began to ooze into his mouth. Fitz desperately tried to spit the liquid out, but a firm hand was placed over his mouth.

"Swallow it, Leopold." the voice ordered.

He did what he was asked and the man let go. Fitz gasped for air and desperately tried to breath normally again. A hand brushed against his head making him tense up. Fitz began to think over his fear and let his mind trail off to that voice. It was a man, Irish voice. It sounded familiar. Oddly enough it seemed that the man was trying to comfort Fitz the best that he could.

"Oh my poor boy. I told them this would destroy you. The mousetrap should have been destroyed years of go."

Fitz cringed. Blood spilling out of his lips and down his chin. Fitz let out a wheezy breath, begging for the air to come back into his lunges. Something cold was poured down his tried desperately to move away from it. This wasn't helping his breathing, if anything it was making it worse. A small tube passed between his lips and he tried to spit it out.

"Stop it boy! Listen to me. Don't move. This wasn't supposed to happen. You are bleeding internally. The bots that are in your system right now are going burn every bit of damage that has been caused. The only problem now is the chances of you drowning in your own blood. If you want to live, then stay completely still." The man ordered.

Fitz obeyed and again the tube passed through his lips. It slipped easily down his throat. Fitz tried desperately not to gage on the tube. There was a hum and it buzzed in his chest. There was a dull pain in his arm and he tried to remain completely still, however failed badly.

"It's okay, Leo. That is for the pain. The bots are going to restore your bone structure and any internal damages. It is going to hurt badly, so please do your best to think of anything else."

Fitz didn't completely understand, until he heard the loud snap. He let out a loud scream of pain as every single broken bone snapped back into place. A burning fire seemed to devour him whole and every cell of his being seemed to scream at him. A shocking cold was soon to follow and then there was nothing.

It was over.

He couldn't move. He was so numb and weak that he laid there motionless. It was then the man removed the cloth from Fitz eyes. The light was blinding and Fitz shut his eyes trying to see things clearly. Once he opened his eyes again he wished he hadn't. It was almost as if a ghost had appeared before his eyes.

"Professor Titus?" Fitz managed in a whisper.

The man smiled down at Fitz. Yes he remembered that smile. However it didn't bring the comfort that it once did. No. The only thing that it brought up was a cold sickening chill began to work through his body.

"I thought you were dead," He managed in a hushed tone.

"It would have been better if I was." Titus said and the room became silent.

This isn't good, Fitz thought to himself. Everything began to click and make needed to get out of there, now. Fitz tried to move again, but his body wouldn't follow his minds pleads.

"Now, now ,Leo my lad, don't move. You might be completely healed, but you are still too weak." The man said and he laid his hand on Leo's chest. It might has well been stones.

Titus must have noticed the strain in his breathing because he let him go. For a moment they were in complete silence.

Escaping was not possible. That was clear now.

The door opened and someone new walked couldn't see them. He tried to turn his head, but he couldn't. He soon realized that it would be better if he didn't look at the new commer. For if Titus was yelling it was clear that whoever it was, was the reason why he was here.

"The system shouldn't have been used by your men. The boy could have died!" he snapped.

There was a loud smacking sound and yelp of pain. Fitz heart began to pick up pace.

"Oh professor , if you are so upset about a little blood then you shouldn't have chosen him." A sickening sweet voice purred.

Fitz's body began to tingle. Sweat dripped from his forehead a slid down to his eyes. His teeth were clenched together almost so hard that he could have broken them.

"Stand him up."She ordered.

"Pandora, please. The boy is to weak to stand on his own." Professor Titus managed in a stuttering mess.

"Is that so, Agent Fitz? Are you to weak?"she asked, bringing her attention on the body on the table.

She came into view. A smile on her face as she looked down at Fitz. His eyes widened and she could almost taste the fear that came off of him. Slowly she swept her fingers across his brow.

"Agent?"Titus managed.

"Oh yes professor, Agent Leo Fitz. The teachers pet has made it far in life."She said with a smile. She could feel him tremble under her touch. Which only caused her smile to widened."Now, now, Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. put a tracker into you?"

Fitz let out a cough. Some left over blood still stained his throat. Finally he managed to speak."S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't insert trackers into it's agents."

The smile quickly faded. A look of concern filled her features. Her gaze left his and he could feel her fingertips lightly trace down the skin of his arm. Lower and lower she went, but stopped right near the wrist. A small gasp came from Fitz as he felt her figure go into a small indent. Something that wasn't there before.

She brought a small device in front of his face. A wicked smile returning to her features because of his reaction.

"Then was it your overprotective lab partner, who put this tracker into your arm? It was quite easy to overwrite it. Latin isn't quite a dead language to my team."

A sickening crunch filled the room as she smashed it in her palm. She brushed the fragments from her hands and watched as they fell to the ground.

"Now, I wouldn't be to concerned. According to this you have been dead for the last 10 minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing, Jemma. There is no way that you are going to break into that building and carry Fitz out. "Jemma had managed to find herself scolding herself.

Her heart was beating faster then she had experienced. Her eyes dratted towards a single building that was laying in the middle of nowhere. She glanced back at the small tablet that she held in her hands.

Blue writing filled the screen and a spot was blinking on the tablet. _There he is. _She thought to herself as she looked it over. She glanced back at the house.

"Oh, dear, what has he gotten himself into." She said looking over the tablet.

He was barely holding on. The internal damage, even if she managed to carry him out, there would be no chance that he would live through it. She swallowed hard before putting the tablet in her back pack.

"No, no, Jemma, this is his only chance. You can't do this. You have to rescue him." She said desperately trying to calm herself down. "Okay, you can do this."

She began to move towards the building. Her eyes looked around. Then it was she noticed someone moving towards her.

"Oh, not good. Not good at all." She muttered as she moved behind the trees. As silly as it may have seemed, it appeared to be the best idea she could come up with at the time.

The sound of breaking of branches brought a whole new reality that she had not been planning for.

Her fingers began to fumble with the night night gun she had in the side pouch of her back pack. Instantly she began to turn around the tree and shot the man without a second thought. Instantly he tumbled to the floor and she let herself breath for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Okay, you can do this, let's go rescue Fitz."

Carefully she made her way towards the entrance of the building. Of course this may not have been the best idea of all time, but it was the only thing she could come up with at the time. She stood before the door and let out a slow breath.

"Oh, it's now or never." She muttered to herself as she moved her way to turn the door handle. What she saw made her catch her breath. There in the middle of the room. Was nothing.

"No, no, this can't be happening." She said her legs weakening below her.

If that didn't make things worse there was a loud sound coming from her back pack. Then there was nothing. Not a sound.

She swallowed.

"I am so sorry, Fitz. I am so sorry."

There was a sharp pain in the back of her head. She began to fall towards the floor. The rest of the world began to fade around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear eckles, I freaking love you. Okay, I got that out there. Here is the other section of this message. I have to tell you something. I didn't think that far into it. Nope. What you say would be great… but I already know where my story is going. I do have some of the things you were talking about, but the tracker actually put in him willingly. To tell the truth as I had mentioned that Fitz had his own access code in chapter 5. This happened sometime after Fitz's and Ward's operation.

Now I would tell you more, but I would spoil all that is good in the world. Oh, also I am sorry that this is awkwardly short. I ended up getting side tracked… I was staring at funny pictures of Misha Collins. He is freaking adorable… even if he is old enough to be my father… Oh dang, that is very concerning. Yeah, just found that one out. 20 years. DANG! I was born in the wrong time period. But what can I say. He has a puppy dog eyes that could melt a stone heart. Plus we can't forget that he is a complete goof ball. Sigh…

Eckles, I know you might not know who he is, but if you like buffy the vampire slayer. You will love Supernatural, and there is no way that you couldn't love Cas, freaking adorable. I need a different word. Any way. Thanks for hearing my rant,

Love you lots and I am giving you a mental hug right as we speak. (err… as you read?)

Alice

Titus could only watch as Agent Fitz collapsed to the floor. The sight of his body cause a cold feeling to rise through him.

Fitz's laid completely still. Blood had slowly began seep around him. Titus body trembled under his lab coat. _This was never supposed to happen. _ He glanced towards Pandora. She was not as fazed.

"Get up boy," Pandora snarled.

Fitz didn't move. A tremor ran though Titus's body. Slowly she knelt next to Fitz. Grabbing him by the nap of his neck yanked him to her eye level. She let out annoyed sigh.

"Out cold already. "She muttered.

She dropped him back to the ground. His head making a sharp thud as it hit the floor. Titus flinched. However that thud had brought him to his senses. Instantly Titus began to move quickly around the lab. From where Pandora stood it looked like he had gone insane.

"Pathetic Titus. This teacher's pet is quick pathetic." Said as she moved herself into her seat.

"What did you expect?" He spat. "He's not one of your super soldiers."

"You where his teacher and you should know how to makes him tick."

"Like I would know. It has been nearly a decade since I have last seen him." He said as he knelt down besides Fitz.

He let out a painful sigh. Blood was seeping through Fitz's lip. Quitely Titus began to work on his face. Then he stood up abruptly and made his way to his computer. His figures typed wildly on the keys. He let out a sigh of relief when bots that were still in Fitz's body to move and heal him inside. The room was filled with silence. But only for a moment.

"Well he is bound to crack sometime. " Pandora spoke muttered

"No."

"No?" Pandora asked taken back by his boldness.

"Fitz is a scientist, not some soldier who can withstand being destroyed. If you keep doing this, he will be useless to me."

She snorted.

"Oh please, he's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." she said as a smile came to her face.

"He's a scientist, not a soldier!" Titus yelled.

He caught his breath and then quietly he said, "If you keep this up his spirit will die and he will no longer be a scientist. He will be nothing more than a piece of flesh. What use would he be to you then? I too will also be little use to you."

"Oh,"

"I will not work with anyone else."

"Then what should we do, good doctor?"

Titus took a deep breath and looked back a Fitz. God help him. He bite down into his lower lip and he could nearly feel the blood begin to pool out of it. Finally he broke the silence.

"Starve him."

"That will take days. Days that we don't have."

Titus managed enough bravery to look Pandora in the face. His features were set and cold.

"That is not my problem. I refuse to let you do any more physical damage to the boy."

Slowly she cocked her head to the side. He didn't drop his eye contact. For the first time in her life she was the one to back down. She let out annoyed sigh and folded her arms a crossed her chest.

"Fine. Tend to him, I have other business to attend to."

With that she existed the room. Shutting the door behind her she let out a groan. Things where moving too slowly. Way too slowly. Her concentration was interrupted when she noticed someone else was in the room with her.

"Soldier, you shouldn't be here." Pandora said seeing the soldier make his way towards her, a large bag over his shoulder.

"I captured a hostage."

"Besides Agent Fitz. There are to be no hostages. I told you to kill on sight." She said coldly, _when people stopped following orders around here_. Her teeth gritted together.

The solider just stood there and smiled at her.

"I thought you would reconsider."

He dropped the heap onto the floor. Slowly she bent down to it. Opening it slowly a smile returned to her face.

There was a bang. The soldier gave a sharp yelp and collapsed to the floor.

"Thank you soldier, you changed everything." She said as she got up.

She moved towards his shaking body.

"However. You should know, that I never change my mind. You had no right to make that decision on your own." She said glaring down at him.

There it was. She could see it in his eye. Respect and fear. Boiling deep down inside. He whimpered and there was a moment when she thought she could hear him beg. Her smile widened.

"Please, Pandor-"He began but he was cut off by another bang.

The hall complete silent again. She turned herself back towards the body bag.

"Welcome to the party, Agent Simmons."


End file.
